


Oh Merlin

by Lyds29



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Inspired by Poetry, My First AO3 Post, No Plot/Plotless, Not Happy, Poems, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyds29/pseuds/Lyds29
Summary: a little poem about Merlin, who still wanders the earth waiting for Arthur
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Oh Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this poem by Edwin Muir:  
> https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/merlin/
> 
> also, english isn't my first language. if you find any mistakes or things that just sound weird in general, feel free to point them out. please be nice about it though :)

Oh Merlin,

How long will you be able,  
To walk this earth alone?  
How long have you now called  
This little lake your home?

How many kings have claimed  
And then lost that throne again?  
And how much did they remind you  
Of your dear, dead friend?

How long can you keep hoping,  
That he will rise one day?  
His eyes still just as bright,  
His sword ready to slay.

How many pieces of the puzzle  
Could you keep in your head?  
Do you remember how he smiled,  
Even when he bled?

Can you recall your mother’s voice,  
Or your fathers friendly eyes?  
Or how you kissed that girl,  
Because you couldn’t see her cry?

How many lifetimes you have lived,  
How many friends you’ve made.  
And it’s a pity, isn’t it,  
How none of them could stay.

Yet you are here, still wandering,  
Walking the earth alone,  
Hoping that your king will pull  
His old sword from the stone.

Yes, one day he’s supposed to rise,  
But you, my friend, still stand.  
And you seem to have forgotten that,  
Or you want to, but you can’t.

Oh, old warlock, when will you hear,  
Once more your destiny’s callin’?  
For now, you might have to accept:  
Your friends are gone,  
Your king is dead,  
And Camelot has fallen.


End file.
